She's Got It All
by The Simple Rocker
Summary: Just a conversation between Hyde and Red on an important holiday as they figure out what to get the ladies in their lives.


Hey guys wanted to get this quick fic out there for Valentines day. I know I go by the The Simple Rocker, but a friend challenged me to do a fic with a country song so here I am. If I to say when this is set probably in mid six season. Enjoy you crazy bastards.

* * *

( _ **February 13, 1978**_ )

Hyde sat at the kitchen table deep in thought as he picked at the breakfast Mrs. Foreman made for him. Valentines Day was tomorrow and he was at a loss at what to do. The truth was he hated this holiday with a passion. The idea of it was one big scam for suckers like Foreman. But Jackie liked Valentines Day. In fact she down right adored it more than any other holiday.

So what was he a supposed to do? Should he cave and buy some fancy gift and a card for her. The mere idea of it sent a shiver up his spine.

"Something wrong Steven?" Hyde looked up to see Red looking down at him. A curious look was on his face.

 _She's got every quality_

 _From A all the way to Z_

 _It's easy to see she's the perfect girl_

"I'm trying to figure out what I should do for tomorrow." Jackie deserved something man. She had put up with way to much of his crap lately. She may have been bossy and mean, but when it was just them she could be sweet and she made him feel like he was more than just some burn out who lived in his friend's basement.

"What do you mean for tomorrow?" Red asked puzzled. Hyde looked at him like he had gone insane.

"Valentines Day Red, it's tomorrow." Hyde told him. Red's face paled.

"Oh crap."

"Yeah you forgot didn't you." Hyde teased. This was to good. Red glared at Hyde as he sat down.

"Shut it dumbass, I need to think." If he didn't get Kitty something tomorrow he was going to be sleeping on the couch forever. That is if she didn't kill him first.

 _She's got every single thing_

 _That makes up my wildest dreams_

 _Sometimes I still can't quite believe she's holding me 'cause_

"Ah what's the matter Red? The Misses gonna ring your neck because you forgot?" Hyde didn't let up, because this was to damn good.

"I'm sorry what was it that you got the loud one again?" Red shot back and Hyde grimaced. Back to his current dilemma. A present for Jackie. Hyde was terrible at getting presents. Mostly because he had never been given presents, but that was a different beast all together.

"What am I gonna do Red?"

"What are you gonna do? Hell what am I gonna do. Kitty's going through menopause Steven and that beats your loud girlfriend every time."Red exclaimed. "And if she's unhappy, then believe me, we will all suffer." Kitty looked all sweet and innocent, but if you pissed her off she'd melt you with a look. It was honestly one of the things he loved about his wife.

"They may be true, but when Jackie is unhappy she goes for the shins." Hyde replied. "And trust me I don't like getting kicked in the shins." It should be simple right. Just buy a present and she'll be happy. He just didn't know what to get her.

"Look Steven just go out and buy her some damn flowers." Red informed the younger man.

"That's not good enough. Jackie deserves something great man."

Red gave Steven a long look, before a smirk came to his face. "You really love her don't you?"

"No." Steven sad with a pointed look. "But she's... She's it man." Jackie was something he'd never expected. Something that came into his life and never wanted to let go of. God he sounded like Foreman.

 _She's got it all my heart my soul my wishes_

 _All of my love my hugs my kisses_

 _Everything that means anything at all_

 _All my life I spent hopin'_

 _I could give someone such devotion_

 _Every sweet memory I can recall_

 _She got it all_

"She's it, will sadly not do Steven." Red said sarcastically, though he did know what he meant. He could say the same thing about Kitty every day. "So your going to have to find a way to say the real things."

"Yeah Red I'm not so good with feelings."

"Well that's to bad, because last time I checked woman love feelings."

"So what do I do?" Hyde asked as he pushed his plate away. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

 _You know that I admit_

 _Someone to love like this_

 _Only existed in my prayers_

 _Until I saw her face_

 _I knew I found the place_

 _Where I could keep every faith eternally 'cause_

"Listen and listen good Steven." Red was going to say this once, but he was going to get his point across. "Suck it up. Because if she's **it** than you will. For her."

Hyde nodded. As much as he hated it, Red was right.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And I mean it. This conversation never happened." And with that Red Foreman left the room in order to find a suitable present for his wife and Hyde would do the same. Because Jackie Burkhart deserved it.

* * *

 _ **(February 14, 1978)**_

"Steven why are we here?" Jackie asked for the fourth time as they sat in the Camino in a familiar spot. It was the same spot he brought her to on their ill fated Veterans Day date, though Hyde was going to make sure this one went much better. For both of them.

 _She's got all my heart my soul my wishes_

 _All of my love my hugs my kisses_

 _Everything that means anything at all_

 _All my life I spent hopin'_

 _I could give someone such devotion_

 _Every sweet memory I can recall_

 _She got it all_

"Look Jackie I know it's Valentines day and all." Hyde started as she looked at him hopefully.

"Oooh! You got me something!" Jackie said with a smile before her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. "It better not be a cheeseburger wrapped in tin foil Steven!"

Hyde chuckled. Even when she looked at him like that she looked hot. "No it's not a cheeseburger. It is shiny I suppose." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a modest one with a emerald in it. Jackie gasped at it.

"Oh Steven I love it." She was probably just saying that, because she loved getting presents. But Hyde smiled all the same. She was happy and that made him.. Well let's just say less pissed off.

"Jackie I know I don't say it enough..." Hyde struggled to say this next part. "But I do you know.. Love you." There he said it, but damn did it feel weird, yet good, to say.

"Oh puddin." Jackie may as well have jumped into his lap and straddled him. "I think it's time I gave you your present." She began to pull her shirt over head and Hyde grinned. He was going to have to say this sappy crap more often.

* * *

Hyde walked into the kitchen with and even larger grin on his face. He had just dropped Jackie off at Donna's and boy did he feel cocky now. Red was standing in the kitchen and must have sensed his current mood.

"So Steven, how was your Valentines day?" Red asked with a smirk.

"It was better than last years." So much better than last years. "What about you Red?" Red's smirk turned into a full on smile.

"Just about the same." Hyde chuckled as the older man walked into the living room.

 _All of my life I spent hopin_

 _I could give someone such devotion_

 _Every sweet memory I can recall_

 _She got it all_

 _All my heart my soul my wishes_

 _All my love my hugs my kisses_

 _Every sweet memory I can recall_

 _She got it all_

* * *

Just a quick fic because of the holiday which I agree with Hyde on. Valentines Day does suck, but it has it's purposes I guess. Friendly reminder that I own known of this not the song by Kenny Chesney or the TV show, but you guys probably already knew that. Expect a new chapter of Carry On Wayward Son soon.


End file.
